The Hot Night
by GaemGyu92
Summary: FF ini akhirnya di putuskan bakalan jd kumpulan ff oneshot LeoN rate M dgn genre NON LEMON. Tiap cerita bisa masih berkaitan atau tidak ya. My first LeoN ff LeoN Neo VIXX Taekwoon Hakyeon Oneshot Series Maybe akan ada member lain juga tergantung keperluan cerita saja selamat membaca dan jangan luppa REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

My first LeoN fanfict

" **THE HOT FIRST NIGHT"**

 **RATE : M**

 **CAST : TAEKWOON(LEO), HAKYEON(N), MEMBER VIXX (SLIGHT)**

 **WARNING : BxB, DLDR, Jangan terlalu berharap isi sesuai dgn judul kran membuat ff NC bukan keahlian saya/?**

 **Happy reading**

 **TENG TENG TENG**

Suara lonceng menggema di seluruh pelataran tempat sakral yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan pasangan baru. Mereka adalah Jung Taekwoon dan Cha Hakyeon atau yang sekarang berubah menjadi Jung Hakyeon, pasangan yang ternyata sesama namja ini terlihat begitu bahagia. Seorang Jung Taekwoon yang terkenal dingin dan berwajah datar(?) bahkan sekarang menyunggingkan senyumnya, menandakan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

Tak ada bedanya dengan namja berambut hitam di sampingnya yg bahkan tersenyum lebar, seakan ada yang menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya dengan tali(?), membuat semua yang hadir juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya. Kebahagiaan pasangan yang akhirnya meresmikan hubungan mereka setelah cukup lama menjalin hubungan.

Oh, kalian bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa menikah? Hmmm katakanlah perubahan membuat segalanya mungkin. Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Siapa yang mau ikut denganku untuk melihat bagaimana malam pertama pasangan baru kita?

 **-At Hotel Room-**

"Ah lelahnya~~~" ujar seorang namja manis sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk berhias kelopak mawar.

"Hmm sebaiknya kau mandi dulu agar lebih rileks, Hakyeon." Ucap namja tampan yang mengusap lembut pipi namja yang baru saja resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya hari ini.

"Mmhh aku mau berbaring sebentar, Taekwoonie. Kau duluan saja yang mandi. Bangunkan aku kalau kau sudah selesai." Balas namja bernama Hakyeon sambil menyamankan posisi berbarinfnya dan memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Taekwoon di pipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja? Lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati 'hidangan penutup' ku." Ujar Taekwoon disertai seringai yang seketika membuat namja manis itu membuka matanya dengan rona merah yang terlihat diwajahnya.

"Aish dasar mesum! Hmm jd kau mau malam pertama kita di lakukan di kamar mandi, sayang?" balas Hakyeon dengan tatapan menggodanya dengan bibir yang sengaja digigit. Mencoba menggoda sang seme rupanya hihi

"Hmm bagaimana jika itu yang ku inginkan di tambah dengan di tempat tidur juga?" ujar Taekwoon sambil menggendong Hakyeon dengan bridal style.

"Ups, sepertinya aku telah membangunkan singa kelaparan hehehe" ucap Hakyeon yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang seme seraya mengendus aroma maskulin yang menguar dari leher sang terkasih.

"Ssshh... Hakyeon, kau benar-benar berniat menggodaku ternyata." Ucap Taekwoon sambil memasuki kamar mandi yang ternyata sudah ditata sedimikian rupa, romantis sekaligus... 'menggoda'.

"Hmm... bukankah kau suka? Sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi menahan keinginanmu untuk 'memakan' ku bukan? Slrrpp" balas Hakyeon sambil menjilat leher suaminya.

"Ugh Hakyeon kau benar-benar mengujiku kali ini. Kau mau aku bermain kasar di malam pertama kita eoh? Aku sungguh tidak ingin menyakitimu, Hakyeon." Ujar Taekwoon yang masih terlihat menahan hasratnya untuk memperlakukan Hakyeon dengan kasar,keras dan liar.

"Aku slrrpp sungguh chup tidak peduli slrpp dengan itu semua asal kau,orang yang sangat kucintai yang melakukan itu. Anggaplah ini bayaran dariku untukmu karena telah berhasil menahan hasratmu untuk menyentuhku lebih dari sekedar ciuman saja selama beberapa tahun ini." Ujar Hakyeon disela keguatannya membuat tanda di leher Taekwoon, tanda yang membuat semua orang tahu kalau Jung Taekwoon hanya milik Jung Hakyeon seorang!

"Ugh jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak akan bisa menikmati bulan madu kita dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Jeju, Jung Hakyeon." Ucap Taekwoon dengan mata yang berkilat napsu seraya menurunkan Hakyeon di dalam bathub, mengabaikan pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka. Toh nantinya mereka akan melempar atau bahkan merobek pakaian itu.

"Mhh aku sungguh tidak sabar, Jung. Lakukan sesukamu, jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya malam ini, sayangku." Ujar Hakyeon yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepas kemeja yang Taekwoon gunakan.

Hmmm sepertinya tidak hanya seorang Jung Taekwoon yang menahan hasratnya sekian lama...

"Kau sungguh menggodaku, Hakyeon... Aku tidak akan membirkanmu tertidur sampai besok. Aku akan terus membuatmu mendesahkan namaku, merintih memintaku untuk terus menyentuhmu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan kasar, kuat, dan liar seperti singa kelaparan." Dan entah sejak kapan Taekwoon sudah berhasil membuat tubuh Hakyeon polos tanpa sepotong kain pun yang menutupinya.

"Ughhh Taekwoonh~ please~ stop your dirty talk and do me hard, rough!" geram Hakyeon saat merasakan jemari dingin Taekwoon menyusuri lekukan tubuh mulusnya.

Mendengar suara dan merasakan betapa menggodanya tubuh mulus milik Hakyeon membuat Taekwoon semakin tidak tahan. Dengan kasar di lumatnya bibir menggoda itu.

"Hmpphhh mphhh cpkkkk ahhh..." desahan Hakyeon disela ciuman kasar mereka semakin meninggatkan hasrat Taekwoon untuk menjadikan Hakyeon miliknya sepenuhnya.

Dan Hakyeon? Entah keahlian darimana, kali ini dia pun berhasil membuat Taekwoon sama nakednya dengannya.

"Hakyeon hhh aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Bisakah kita langsung ke intinya saja?" ujar Taekwoon setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen sambil mengurut pelan dan kuat bagian privat Hakyeon yang masih sangat sensitif, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mempermainkan nipple Hakyeon yang menegang.

"Ahhh sshhh Taekwoonhh~~ lakukan... lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku milikmu..." ucap Hakyeon dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dan mata sayu berkat sentuhan dan ciuman Taekwoon tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya di leher Taekwoon. Di tambah lagi dengan jilatan, gigitan, kecupan dan hisapan di bagian sensitifnya.

Perlu diketahui posisi Hakyeon saat ini membelakangi Taekwoon, punggungnya langsung bersentuhan dengan dada bidang milik Taekwoon yang ughhh so damn sexy!

"Ssshh aku sungguh ingin memasukkan penisku dengan kasar ke dalam lubang virginmu yang ketat dan panas, Hakyeon. Tapi aku tetap akan mempersiapkan lubangmu dulu, sayang." Ujar Taekwoon sambil menggoda lubang Hakyeon yang berkedut minta diisi dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang.

"Aahh sshhh Taekwoonhh pleaseehh jangan menggodakuhh" desah Hakyeon.

Mendengar namanya di sebut dengan nada begitu sexy membuat Taekwoon tidak bisa lagi menunggu untuk mempersiapkan lubang sempit yang menggoda itu. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dua jari panjang milik Taekwoon menembus lubang sempit itu dengan cepat.

"Ughh fuck! Taekwoonhh hhh ssshhh" desah Hakyeon disertai rintihan karena rasa perih yang terasa saat kedua jari Taekwoon memasuki lubangnya yang masih sangat sempit.

"Ssshh kau begitu sempit, Hakyeon. Ughh baru jariku saja rasanya sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika penisku yang masuk dan menusukmu dengan kasar, mengenai prostatmu dan mengeluarkan spermaku didalam sana?" Taekwoon yang merasakan jemarinya dijepit kuat oleh lubang sempit Hakyeon kembali memulai dirty talknya.

"Ughhh Taekwoonhh ssshhh fuck mehh.. cum inside me as much as you want ughhh sshhh make me cum, make me pregnant with your baby ssshhh AAAHHH FUCK!" desah Hakyeon saat jemari Taekwoon bergerak, melebarkan lubang sempitnya, menusuk dengan kasar, disertai teriakan yang menandakan Taekwoon telah menemukan titik terdalamnya.

'Oh hanya jemarinya saja sudah membuatku kelimpungan. Bagaimana kalau penisnya yang memasukiku? Ughh semoga aku bisa tahan. Oh ini sungguh nikmat dan sakit sekaligus.' Batin Hakyeon

'Ketemu! Setelah ini tak akan kubiarkan kau berhenti mendesahkan namaku, Jung Hakyeon.' Batin Taekwoon setelah menemukan prostat Hakyeon dan menarik keluar jemarinya, menghasilkan desahan kecewa dari Hakyeon.

"Sekarang bolehkah aku memasukimu? Menyebarkan benihku agar kau bisa mengandung anakku, anak kita?" tanya Taekwoon di sertai kecupan di leher dan remasan pada penis Hakyeon.

"Ahh yes ughhh lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan Taekwoon." Balas Hakyeon

Mendengar jawaban dari sang 'istri' membuat Taekwoon semakin diliputi napsu. Dengan perlahan dia memposisikan Hakyeon agar menungging dengan berpegangan pada sisi bathub, membuat lubang sempitnya yang berkedut dan memerah tepat berada di depan penisnya yang menegang bahkan tanpa sedikitpun sentuhan yang dilakukan Hakyeon. Hanya dengan suara Hakyeon dan membayangkan betapa sempitnya lubang virgin itu saja sudah membuat penisnya tegang sempurna.

"Aku akan masuk Hakyeon. Aku akan masuk dengan cepat dan kasar, ini akan sakit tapi ku jamin kau akan merasa nikmat dan tak akan sanggup untuk berhenti mendesahkan namaku."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Hakyeon lagi, Taekwoon langsung melesakkan penisnya yang menegang dengan kasar dan cepat, tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan Hakyeon.

"ARRGGHHH FUCK TAEKWOONHHH AHHH!" teriak Hakyeon antara sakit dan nikmat diwaktu yang bersamaan.

'Oh ini sungguh sakit dan nikmat ughh aku tidak menyangka penis Taekwoon benar-benar besar, lubangku rasanya penuh sekali.' Batin Hakyeon.

"Ughhh kau sungguh sempit Hakyeon. Lubangmu menjepit penisku dengan kuat, sayang. Ughhh aku akan bergerak sekarang." Ujar Taekwoon dengan suara berat dan rendahnya

Dan lagi, tanpa menunggu respon Hakyeon, Taekwoon menarik penisnya dan menghentakkannya dengan kuat ke dalam lubang Hakyeon. Mengenai titik kenikmatan Hakyeon sekali lagi.

"AAHHHHH FUCK! Ahh more Taekwoonhhh fuck me harder hhh" desah Hakyeon di sertai lenguhan nikmat saat titik itu kembali "tersentuh" oleh kerasnya penis Taekwoon.

"Ahh damn! Kau sungguh nikmat, sayang. Lubang sempitmu benar-benar memanjakan penisku ahhh shhhh Hakyeon ughh fuck!"

Taekwoon terus menghentak lubang Hakyeon dengan kasar dan kuat. Berkali-kali menumbuk titik kenikmatan Hakyeon, membuat namja yang berada di depannya tak bisa berhenti mendesahkan namanya dan melenguhkan kenikmatan yang menggema dalam kamar mandi luas itu.

"Ahh ahhhh shhhh ughhh Taekwoonhh ahhhh more hhh deeper Taekwoon.. fuck me harderhh hh ahhh"

"Oh Hakyeon ughhhh lubangmu sangat lapar eoh? Ughhh penisku terus terhisap oleh lubang laparmu, sayang. Ahhh shhhh penisku benar-benar terjepit lubang sempitmu sshhh ahhh"

"Ughhh Taekwoonhh hhh ahhhhh terusshh ahhhh penismu benar-benar membuatku merasa penuh ahh ohh ini sungguh nikmathh ahhh Taekwoonhh aku tidak tahanhh ahhh"

Desahan Hakyeon semakin menjadi saat penis keras Taekwoon menumbuk titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Penisnya sudah sangat menegang, siap mengeluarkan sarinya.

"Ssshhh ahhh sudah mau keluar hmm? Sshhh chupp sllrrppp keluarkan saja, sayang sshhh ahhh damn Hakyeonhh" desah Taekwoon sambil menambah kissmark di punggung mulus Hakyeon. Tangannya yang bebas mengocok penis tegang Hakyeon dan memainkan nipple Hakyeon bersamaan, membuat namja manis itu semakin tidak bisa menahan pelepasannya. Beberapa detik kemudian lenguhan kerasnya terdengar, menandakan namja manis itu mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya

"AHHHHHH TAEKWOONNNNHHHHHH" lenguhan keras Hakyeon menggema di seluruh kamar mandi, cairannya mengucur deras dari penisnya. Secara refleks lubangnya pun menyempit dan semakin menjepit penis Taekwoon.

"Ughhhh jangan menjepitku, sayang. Aku belum ingin keluar sekarang. Kau keluar sangat banyak, sayang." Ucap Taekwoon tanpa berhenti menggerakkan penisnya yang terjepit lubang sempit Hakyeon, membuatnya semakin merasakan kenikmatan.

"Aaahh sshhh Taekwoonnhh hhh unghhh hhhh" Hakyeon terus mengeluarkan desahannya meskipun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas setelah pelepasannya.

Tanpa peringatan Taekwoon mengangkat tubuh Hakyeon ke bawah shower tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Membuat keduanya mendesah merasaksn sensasi yang di akibatkan pergerakan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menyalakan shower lalu melepas tautan mereksa sebentar, membalik tubuh Hakyeon agar punggu namja itu bersandar pada dinding. Di angkatnya kedua kaki Hakyeon, dilingkarkannya pada pinggang kokohnya. Dan dengan cepat, penis tegangnya kembali menghentak lubang Hakyeon.

"OUGHHH FUCK TAEKWOONNHHH"

Secara refleks Hakyeon mendekap erat tubuh Taekwoon saat merasakan penis milik suaminya tersebut kembali menumbuk titik kenikmatannya,seketika membuat Hakyeon kembali mengeluarkan cairan dari penisnya yang kembali tegang.

"Ughhh kau sungguh nakal, Hakyeon. Bahkan aku belum bergerak tapi kau sudah keluar lagi. Ssshhh ahhh kau sungguh nikmat, Hakyeon. Aku tak akan bosan sepertinya untuk membuatmu mendesahkan namaku saat kita sedang bercinta. Sshh ahhh ughhh bahkan mungkin aku akan melakukan banyak gaya untuk bercinta denganmu sshhh memenuhi ruangan kamar ini dan rumah kita nanti dengan jejak bercinta kita, sayang."

Dirty talk disertai hentakan penis Taekwoon di dalam lubangnya sungguh membuat Hakyeon semakin panas. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk membalas perjataan Taekwoon. Hakyeon hanya bisa mendesahkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, mendesahkan nama namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ahhh ssshhh ohhh Taekwoonnhh sshhh hh ahhhhh a-akuhh ahhh nghhhh TAEKWOOONNHHHHH" dan lenguhan kerasnya kembali menandakan Hakyeon kembali mendapatkan pelepasannya.

Dengan itu Taekwoon mematikan shower yang membasahi mereka. Maasih tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, Taekwoon membawa Hakyeon menuju tempat tidur mereka. Dengan satu tangan di lemparnya selimut bertabur bunga yang menutupi tempat tidur itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu, dibaringkannya Hakyeon dengan lembut dan masih tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Ahh shhh kau benar-benar liar malam ini, Taekwoonie." Ujar Hakyeon sambil masih menstabilkan napasnya. Ditatapnya namja diatasnya dengan penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan dimatanya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berhenti mendesah dan menyebut namaku sampai besok, Hakyeon. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hakyeon. Neomu saranghae, terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menjadi pendampingku." Ucap Taekwoon seraya memberikan kecupan lembut diseluruh wajah, leher, dan tubuh Hakyeon. Terakhir diberikannya lumatan lembut tanpa napsu di bibir Hakyeon, menghasilkan lenguhan lembut dari siempunya.

"Mhh suaramu sungguh sexy, sayang. Dan kau membuatku terbangun lagi" dan dengan itu Taekwoon kembali menarik keluar penisnya yang masih menegang tanpa sekalipun mengeluarkan cumnya, lalu menghentak dengan keras ke dalam lubang Hakyeon.

"AGGGHHHHHHH TAEKWOONNHHHHH" dan kembali menghasilkan teriakan nikmat Hakyeon disertai cum yang kembali keluar dari penisnya.

"Ahhh sshhhh kau sensitif sekali, sayang. Hanya seperti itu dan kau sudah cum lagi. Ahhh uhhh Hakyeon sshhh ahhh" Taekwoon terus menghentakkan penisnya dengan kuat, tanpa menurunkan temponya sedikit pun.

"Ohhh hhhh ahhhh Taekwoonhhh ahhh hhhh n-nado hhhh saranghae hh ahhhh Taekwoonhhh morehhh deeper ahhh ahhh" desah Hakyeon semakin keras disela-sela ucapan cintanya unruk Taekwoon.

"Ohh ahhhh Hakyeonhh sshhh ahhhh ahhh ini sungguh nikmat, sayanghh ahhh sshhh"

"Ohhh Taekwoonhh ak0ku sudah tidak tahan lagihh ahhh hhh sshhh nghhh"

"Tatap aku, Hakyeon sshhh ahhh tatap aku dan kita keluar bersamahh hhh shhh" Taekwoon menghadapkan wajah Hakyeon padanya dan mempercepat tempo tusukannya.

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon begitu dalam, mata mereka menyiratkan betapa dalamnya cinta mereka untuk satu sama lain. Dan disaat yang bersamaan mereka mencapai pelepasannya bersama. Hakyeon bahkan mendapatkan pelepasan yang benar-benar dahsyat melebihi sebelumnya.

"AAAHHHHHH TAEKWOONNHHHHH/HAKYEOOONNHHHHHH!"

Teriakan keduanya menggema diseluruh kamar yang mereka tempati. Keduanya berusaha menetralkan napas mereka yang memburu. Taekwoon menahan tubuhnya dengan menumpukan sikunya disisi tubuh Hakyeon agar tidak menindih tubuh dibawahnya.

"Saranghae, Jung Hakyeon... Terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi pendampingku. Kuharap kita akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita." Ujar Taekwoon sambil menatap Hakyeon lembut.

"Nado saranghae, Jung Taekwoon.. Terima kasih karena kau bersedia menjadikanku cinta terakhirmu. Kuharap kita bisa bersama selamanya." Ucap Hakyeon sambil melayangkan senyum lembutnya.

Dan ciuman panjang yang lembut tanpa napsu mengakhiri ucapan keduanya.

"Siap untuk ronde selanjutnya, sayang?" tanya Taekwoon dengan smirk yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Ahhhh Taekwoonhh~~"

Dan sepanjang malam itu hanya desahan yang terdengar dari kamar pasangan baru itu. Ah, atau mungkin hingga malam kembali menjelang?

 **-At other room-**

Empat orang namja terpaku di tempat dengan tatapan mengarah pada layar laptop yang ada di depan mereka. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipis masing-masing, wajah mereka pun memerah dengan sempurna.

Setelah salah satu diantara mereka mematikan laptop tersebut, mata mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Lalu...

 **END**

Bayangkan sendiri saja bagian akhir itu ya hahahaha

Author membiarkan kalian berimajinasi/?

OMG APA INIIIIIIIIIIIII

SAYA BIKIN FF APA INIIIIIIIII GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

For my Leo di RP. Entah ini bisa memenuhi harapanmu atau gak/? Yg jelas, aku panas dingin sendiri bikinnya. Semoga km suka hahaha

Bagi yg terlanjur baca, review please?

*kitten eyes bareng N*


	2. Chapter 2 : Sequel

**Second Hot Night?**

 **Cast : Jung Taekwoon, Cha Hakyeon**

 **Rate : M (again hoho)**

 **DLDR, NO BASH**

 **CAST PUNYA SAYA EH PUNYA DIRI MASING-MASING, ORANG TUA DAN MANAGEMENT**

 **At Apartment, Gangnam**

Seminggu setelah menghabiskan honey moon di Jeju akhirnya Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sampai di apartment yang telah disiapkan oleh orang tua mereka sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Apartement berdesain minimalis tersebut hanya akan di tinggali oleh mereka berdua. Sesekali akan ada maid yang di kirim untuk membersihkan apartment tersebut. Dan untuk urusan memasak sang 'nyonya' rumah berkeras akan belajar memasak dengan baik, tetapi tetap akan ada maid yang membantunya nanti. Kenapa tidak ada maid yang ikut tinggal di apartment luas tersebut, silahkan tanyakan saja pada Jung Taekwoon yang beralasan tidak terlalu nyaman dengan adanya banyak orang di tempat tinggalnya dengan sang istri. Eish padahal di rumahnya bahkan ada lebih dari satu maid yang bekerja ckckck -.-

Terlihat di sebuah sofa panjang nyaman sang tuan rumah, Jung Taekwoon sedang berbaring memejamkan matanya. Hmm sepertinya agak sedikit jetlag eoh? Lalu dimana namja manis yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu?

Ah rupanya yang dicari sedang membuat kopi untuk sang suami setelah berganti baju. Ini salah satu hal yang bisa dikerjakan dengan benar oleh namja manis ini, selain dengan N-Toast nya tentu saja Hakyeon sudah biasa membuat kopi mengingat kopi merupakan minuman yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh Taekwoon. Taekwoon itu penyuka kopi dan makanan kalau kalian mau tahu kkkk

Setelah selesai membuat kopi dan menyiapkan snack, namja manis itu beranjak ke tempat sang suami tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan meletakkannya di meja tepat dihadapan sofa.

"Taekwoon, kopinya sudah jadi. Kau tidak mandi atau ganti baju dulu?" ujar Hakyeon yang mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir sofa.

"Hmm nanti saja. Aku mau meminum kopi buatanmu dulu." Ucap Taekwoon sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai menyesap kopi buatan Hakyeon dan memakan snack yang sudah di siapkan.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak kopinya?" tanya Hakyeon sambil membenahi duduknya menghadap Taekwoon dan menumpukan dagu pada lututnya.

"Enak seperti biasanya, Hakyeon. Kau memang pin-" ucapan Taekwoon terhenti saat melihat pada Hakyeon yang duduk di sampingnya. Apa yang membuatnya langsung berhenti? Oh, tentu saja pemandangan yang sangat sangat sangat dia sukai.

Namja manis itu hanya mengenakan sweater yang terlihat agak kebesaran ditubuhnya, panjangnya tidak sampai menutupi seluruh pahanya dan ditambah celana pendek yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Berniat menggoda singa lapar dihadapannya? Eummm tidak, hanya terlalu malas membongkar kopernya yang berat itu. Tapi justru pemandangan seperti itulah yang menghasilkan tatapan tak terartikan dan seringan di bibir namja tampan pewaris Jung Coorporation itu.

"Waeyo Taekwoonie? Ada yang salah?" tanya Hakyeon yang melihat namja tampan di depannya diam seketika.

"Kau berniat menggodaku dengan berpakaian seperti itu, Hakyeon-ah?" ucap Taekwoon dengan suaranya yang berat karena efek pemandangan di depannya.

"Mwo? Menggoda? Aku tidak-" seketika Hakyeon melihat penampilannya sekarang. Sadarlah dia apa yang di maksud oleh Taekwoon. Entah kenapa rasanya tenggorokannya kering sekali sekarang. Dan dengan cepat namja manis itu beranjak dan berlari ke dalam kamar mereka. Oh, bukankah itu pilihan yang salah? Bukannya ia malah memancing singa lapar untuk menyantap mangsanya? Kkkk

Sementara itu Taekwoon hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan namja manisnya. Segera dihabiskannya kopi yang baru terminum setengah tadi lalu menyusul Hakyeon ke kamar mereka.

Ups sepertinya sang singa sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap mangsanya yang manis itu kkkk

 **Di kamar**

Terlihat namja manis yang tadi masuk dengan berlari sedang berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut, menciptakan gundukan di atas tempat tidur besar itu. Terdengar gumaman kecil dari mulut namja manis itu.

"Aish mati aku aaaa Hakyeon kenapa kau memakai baju seperti ini? Aish jinjja pasti kalau sudah begini Taekwoon tidak akan berhenti sampai pagi." Rutuk namja manis itu.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melemparnya ke bawah dan pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Taekwoon.

"Mencoba kabur dariku, eum Jung Hakyeon?" ucap Taekwoon dengan seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

GLUP

"A-aniya. Eungg sebaiknya kau mandi dulu Taekwoonie. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi, nanti keburu dingin hehehe" ujar Hakyeon sambil bergerak mundur ke pojok tempat tidur dengan senyum aneh bertengger di bibirnya. Kkk percuma sebenarnya usaha menghindanya itu hihihi

"Hmm ani. Percuma kalau aku mandi sekarang, toh nanti aku harus mandi lagi setelah memakanmu. Jadi sekalian saja." Dan dengan gerakan cepat Taekwoon berhasil menahan gerakan Hakyeon dan memenjarakan tubuh kecilnya di bawah tubuh kokoh namja tampan itu.

"Err... Taekwoonie k-kau mau apa?" ucap Hakyeon dengan suara tersendat karena gugup? Wajahnya bahkan sudah mulai memerah. Salah satu pemandangan yang menjadi favorit namja tampan diatasnya itu.

"Hmmm... aku? Aku ingin memakan snack favoritku." Ujar Taekwoon sambil mengendus leher namja dibawahnya. Membuat namja manis itu memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan.

"T-tapi kita baru saja sampai. Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Hakyeon berusaha menghentikan usaha suaminya. Oh percuma saja Hakyeon, seorang Jung Taekwoon tidak akan melepaskan mangsa favoritnya begitu saja.

"Hmm aku tidak akan pernah lelah kalau itu berkaitan denganmu, Hakyeon slurppp" ucap Taekwoon sambil mulai menjilat titik sensitif namja manis itu.

"Ssshh T-taekwoonieh~" dan meluncurlah satu desahan dari bibir Hakyeon yang membuat Taekwoon semakin menyeringai senang, menandakan dia bisa mulai menikmati sensasi bercinta dengan namja tercintanya.

"Mmm.. ya, Hakyeon.. slurppp kau begitu manis, sayang. Wangimu juga manis, aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu slurppp chup tidak hanya tubuhmnu, aku juga menyukai segala sifatmu slurpp chup." Ucap Taekwoon sambil menjilat, menggigit dan mengecup leher sang 'istri', menciptakan tanda yang tidak akan menghilang dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

"Akhh sshh nghh Taekwoonieh~ sshhh" rintih Hakyeon saat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Taekwoon. Wajahnya pun bertambah merah, bukan hanya karena apa yang Taekwoon lakukan padanya tapi juga karena perkataan namja itu yang tidak henti-hentinya membuat ia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan namja tampan itu.

Dengan perlahan Taekwoon bergerak turun dan menelusupkan tangannya kebalik sweater Hakyeon. Meraba dan mengusap dengan lembut tubuh namja itu, membuatnya menggelinjang dan mendesah nikmat.

"Ssshh nhhh Taekwoonhh sshh auchh ngghhh" pekikan kecil meluncur dari mulut Hakyeon saat Taekwoon mencubit gemas kedua nipple mungilnya. Membuat kedua nipple itu semakin mengeras dan membangkitkan gairah keduanya. Hakyeon karena sentuhan tangan ahli milik Taekwoon dan Taekwoon semakin bernafsu saat mendengan desahan dan rintihan Hakyeon. Bayangkan, dengan suaranya saja Taekwoon sudah bernafsu dan keras. Bagaimana jika junior besarnya itu sudah berada dalam lubang hangat dan sempit milik Hakyeon? Ugh Taekwoon sungguh tidak tahan!

Dengan cepat di lucutinya semua kain yang melapisi tubuh mereka, membuat keduanya kini benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Di pandanginya tubuh mulus milik namja dibawahnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu dan cinta. Tanpa menunggu lagi Taekwoon kembali menyerang namja manis itu.

"Ughh kau benar-benar menggoda Hakyeon. Kali ini aku slurrpp chup benar-benar akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan beberapa hari bahkan sampai seminggu slurppp chup" ucap Taekwoon sambil kembali memberikan tanda diseluruh tubuh Hakyeon.

"Ssshh ahh Taekwoonhh sshh nghhh akhh sshhh" desahan dan rintihan Hakyeon terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya ketika Taekwoon mulai menggigit dan menghisap nipple sebelah kanannya.

"Mmm slurrppp kau sangat slurrpppp mhh manis Hakyeon" Taekwoon semakin menghisap nipple mungil itu dengan kuat, seolahh cairan berwarna putih akan keluar dari nipple itu. Kedua tangannya tentu saja tidak tinggal dia. Tangannya yang mulai mencubit dan memelintir nipple sebelah kiri Hakyeon, menciptakan desahan dan rintihan yang lebih keras lagi.

"Akhh ouhhh sshhh Taekwoonhh jangan keras-kerasshh ahhh" desah Hakyeon yang tubuh dan perkataannya sungguh tidak selaras. Bukannya menjauhkan Taekwoon dari nipplenya, namja itu malah semakin menekan kepala Taekwoon agar semakinmenghisap nipplenya. Oh kau juga menikmatinya bukan, Hakyeon? Kkk

Tanpa Hakyeon sadari, tangan Taekwoon yang menganggur mulai mengusap pahanya dan menyentuh juniornya yang bahkan sudah menegang sempurna walau hanya dengan sentuhan Taekwoon di bagian sensitifnya. Ah, benar-benar masuh sensitif eoh?

Tangan namja tampan itu mulai mengelus dan bergerak naik turun, membuat junior yang sudah tegang itu jadi semakin tegang.

"Ahhh sshh ahhh Taekwooniehh ahh sshhh l-lebih cepathhh sshhhh ahhh"

Mendengar permintaan 'istri'nya, Taekwoon mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada junior yang tidak lebih besar dari miliknya. Mulut dan satu tangannya tak berhenti mempermainkan nipples milik Hakyeon, membuat sang empunya semakin menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ouhhh hhh sshhh ahhhh Taekwooniehhh ahhh a-aku mau k-keluarhh asshh nghhh" ucap Haakyeon yang hampir saja mencapai puncaknya kalau saja Taekwoon tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan melepaskan tangan dan mulutnya dari nipples mungil namja manis itu.

"Tidak sekarang, sayang. Aku ingin kita datang bersama. Dan aku ingin kau mencapai puncakmu karena genjotan juniorku di lubang hangat dan sempitmu, bukan hanya karena tangan dan mulutku chup.." dirty talk yang meluncur dari bibir Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon semakin memerah.

Taekwoon mulai melumat bibir namja manis itu. Di awali dengan lumatan lembut yang semakin lama semakin 'panas'. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menuju lubang sang 'istri'. Seingin apapun Taekwoon untuk langsung memasuki lubang namja manisnya, dia tetap tidak mau melakukannya tanpa peersiapan yang akan membuat Hakyeon merasa lebih sakit lagi nanti. Dan dengan bibirnya yang maasih melumat bibir Hakyeon, satu persatu jarinya mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam lubang hangat dan sempit milik Hakyeon, berusaha membuatnya sedikit merenggang.

"Ngghhh hngghhh mnghhhh ahhh sshhh ughh Taekwooniehh jangan menggodakuhh ahhh sshhh cepat masukkanhhh" desah Hakyeon setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Tanpa mendengarkan permintaan Hakyeon kali ini, Taekwoon tetap menggerakkan jari-jarinya, mencoba menemukan titik yang akan membuat Hakyeon merasakan kenikmatan.

"AHHHH THEREHHH! Ssshh ahhh Taekwoonieehhh lagihh ahhh"

'Gotcha!' batin Taekwoon disertai seringai yang kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Taekwoon menarik jari-jarinya perlahan, menciptakan desah kecewa dari bibir Hakyeon.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang, sayang. Aku akan masuk sekaligus, jadi tahan sedikit." Ucap Taekwoon dan tanpa aba-aba junior besarnya langsung melesak masuk ke dalam lubang sempit dan hangat milik Hakyeon, membuat namja itu memekik keras merasakan lubangnya seakan terbelah dua walaupun Taekwoon sudah melakukan persiapan sebelumnya.

"AAKKHHH! Akhh sshhh ughhh Taekwoonhhh hhh" rintih namja manis itu.

Taekwoon yang mengerti bahwa Hakyeon masih merasa sakit memilih mendiamkan juniornya di dalam lubang sempit itu. Merasakan pijatan otot-otot lubang Hakyeon yang serasa mencengkeram juniornya. Saat dirasa Hakyeon sudah merasa rileks, Taekwoon mulai menggerakkan juniornya perlahan. Sepertinya kali ini dia ingin sedikit mengerjai sang 'istri' kkk

"Ssshhh kau begitu sempit, sayang. Juniorku rasanya seperti di pijat oleh lubang sempitmu" ujar Taekwoon memulai dirty talknya kembali.

"Aahh shhh nghhh Taekwoonhh ahhh le-bih cepathh sshh ahhhh"

"Tidak, Hakyeon. Aku ingin melakukannya dengan lambat, perlahan namun pasti sshhh ughhh aku ingin kau merasakan setiap inci juniorku yang bergerak didalam lubangmu, sayang"

Taekwoon benar-benar bergerak dengan perlahan. Dan saat menemukan titik kenikmatan milik Hakyeon, dengan sengaja namja tampan itu menghentakkan juniornya dengan keras namun tetap menjaga ritme gerakannya.

"OUHHHH DISANA! Aahhh Taekwoonnhhh ahhh morehhh sshhh ahhhh"

"Kau suka, sayang? Sshhh ouhhhh lubangmu sungguh nakal, Hakyeon sshhh dia mengisap juniorku begitu kuat sshhh ouhhh ini nikmat, sayang" ucap Taekwoon tanpa menghentikan hentakan juniornya yang terus menerus mengenai titik kenikmatan milik Hakyeon. Membuat namja itu menggelinjang dan mendesah frustasi karena gerakan Taekwoon yang benar-benar perlahan namun ia akui sangat sangat nikmat, lebih dari biasanya.

"Ouhhh yahhh aahhhh shhh terus Taekwoonhh sshhh ahhhh ouhhh a-aku mau ke-luarhh ahhh shhhh"

Mendengar Hakyeon hampir mencapai puncaknya, bukannya mempercepat gerakannya Taekwoon malah semakin memperlambnat gerakannya namun semakin menghentakkan juniornya mengenai titik kenikmatan Hakyeon.

"AAAHHHH FUCK! OHHHH TAEKWOOONNNHHHHHH~~~" teriakan keras Hakyeon menandakan bahwa namja manis itu akhirnya mencapai puncak kenikmatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ssshhh bahkan dengan aku bergerak perlahan pun kau bisa keluar sebanyak ini, sayang. Bagaimana jika aku bergerak cepat dan lebih cepat lagi, hm?" ucap Taekwoon yang ternyata sama sekali tidak menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aaahhh sshhh nghhh Taekwoonhhh sshhh jebalhhh jangan menggodaku terushh"

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan bergerak cepat dan keras, sayang. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hakyeon, namja tampan itu menarik keluar juniornya dan melesakkannya langsung dengan keras dan cepat, tanpa menunggu lagi namja itu langsung menggenjot lubang sempit milik Hakyeon, membuat namja manis itu semakin tidak bisa menahan suaranya untuk keluar.

"ARRGGHHHH akhhh ahhhh shh ouhh Taekwoonhhh shhh ahh hhh fasterhh ahhh deeperhhh"

"Ohh sayanghh sshhh ahhhhh aku begitu nikmat arghh ahh sshhh dan sempithhh sshh ahhhh"

"Aaahh ahh Taekwoonnhh sshh ahhhh ohhh morehhh shhh fasterhhh"

"Oh shit! Lubangmu benar-benar meremas juniorku, Hakyeon. Ssshh ahhh ini nikmat, sayang ouhh sshhh"

"Aaahhh ahhh ohhh sshhh damnhh ahhh Taekwooniehh shhh ughhh ahhhh harderhhh ahhh"

"Ughhh kau nakal, sayang PLAKK sshh ughhh sshhhh ouhhh lihat sshhh lubangmu semakin meremasku saat aku menampar bokong sexymu sshh uhhh" ujar Taekwoon yang bergerak semakin cepat, kasar dan dalam dengan sedkit memberikan tamparan kecil pada bokong Hakyeon. Bukannya merasa sakit, hal itu justru membuat Hakyeon semakin mendesah keras.

"GYAHHH aahhhh Taekwoonhh shh ahhhh aku ahhh tidak kuat lagihh hh ahh ohhh" ucap Hakyeon yang sepertinya sudah hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya lagi.

"Aaahh ohh sshhh shithh ahhhh bersama, sayanghh sshh ahhh ohhh" dan Taekwoon pun semakin manambah ritme geraknya. Membuat kamar mereka semakin penuh dengan suara desahan dan derit ranjang di bawah mereka.

"AAAHHHH TAEKWOONNHHHHH/HAKYEOONHHHH"

Dan teriakan keras menggema keseluruh kamar, menandakan pergulatan panas yang ternyata sudah berlalu hampir tiga jam itu telah mencapai puncaknya.

"Hhh hhhh kau benar-benar nikmat. Sayang. Gomawo, saranghae Jung Hakyeon. CHUP" ucap Taekwoon setelah mengeluarkan semua cairannya di dalam perut Hakyeon lalu memberikan ciuman lembut tanpa napsu untuk namja manis pemilik hatinya itu.

"Mmnhh nado saranghae, Jung Taekwoon. Sekarang bisakah kita tidur? Aku sungguh lelah sekali." Rengek Hakyeon dengan puppy eyesnya. Oh Hakyeon, sungguh kau salah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu pada suamimu disaat sepeerti ini.

"Hmmm sepertinya tidak, sayang. Ekspresimu itu justru membuatku ingin mengulanginya lagi. Jadi bersiaplah." Ucap Taekwoon disertai seringai di bibirnya.

"T-tapi- AAHHH TAEKWOONHHH"

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan 'panas' yang entah kapan akan berakhir...

 **END**

 **Epilog**

Matahari sudah hampir berada di tengah saat terlihat pergerakan dari namja manis yang mulai membuka matanya perlahan, menciba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela yang ternyata tidak sepenuhnya tertutup sejak semalam. Setelah matanya mulai terbiasa, di tatapnya wajah namja yang tertidur dihadapannya. Entah jam berapa mereka benar-benar menghentikan aktifitas 'panas' mereka semalam.

Mengingat hal itu membuat wajah Hakyeon, namja manis itu kembali memerah dengan mata yang masih belum berpaling dari wajah namja tampan dihadapannya.

"Apa aku begitu tampan sampai kau tidak berhenti memandangiku seperti itu? Dan wajah memerahmu itu sangat menggodaku, Hakyeon." Ucap namja tampan bernama Jung Taekwoon itu seraya membuka matanya dan balas menatap namja manis dihadapannya yang kini semakin merona karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangi wajah suami tampannya tanpa menyadari bahwa kini Taekwoon kembali mnegeluarkan seringaiannya.

Saat sadar dengan arti tatapan dan seringai dari sang suami, barulah namja manis itu sadar bahwa sesuatu, yang ternyata junior sang suami, masih berada didalam lubangnya dan kembali mengeras hanya dengan melihat ekspresi malu-malunya. Oh habislah kau Jung Hakyeon.

"T-taekwoonie, j-jangan bilang kalau kau ingin melakukannya lagi" ujar Hakyeon dengan mata terbelalak meradsakan junior suaminya semakin mengeras di dalam lubangnya.

"Hmm tidak masalah bukan? Jadi, bersiapla untuk menambah beberapa ronde lagi. Sayang." Ucap Taekwoon yang dengan cepat sudah kembali berada di atas namja manis itu.

"T-tapi, Taekwoon aku AAHHHH OHHH SSHHH AHHHH..."

Dan sekarang benar-benar kita tinggalkan mereka. Author sudah tak kuaaaaatttt *lambai tangan ke kamera/?*

 **REAL END!**

 **AAAA AKU BIKIN APA LAGI INIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **Semoga sesuai utkmu jung aigooooo habislah aku/?**

 **hemmm sepertinya silent reader tetap bnyk ya? atau karena ffnya gak bagus? di awal udh di kasih warning utk gak baca lho kl gak suka**

 **setidaknya hargai usaha author"nya lah yang udh ngetik dan berusaha ngeluarin imajinasinya, gak gampang lhooo**

 **at least...**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWWWW *cari tempat sembunyi***


	3. Chapter 3 : Special Birthday Gift

**Special Birthday Gift**

 **Cast : LeoN**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : ?**

 **WARNING : NC! TYPOS GAJE ANEH CERITA PASARAN/?**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

10 November 2015

Hmmm hari spesial untuk orang yang spesial bagiku.

Ah, annyeong. Aku Jung Hakyeon. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun suamiku yang tampan namun datar(?), Jung Taekwoon. Aku ingin memberikannya hadiah spesial hari ini. Hmmm tapi apa yang bisa aku berikan untuknya? Apakah ada yang bisa memberikanku ide?

Apakah menyiapkan makan malam spesial? Ah rasanya itu biasa saja. Hmmmm atau aku bisa menjadikan diriku sebagai dessert? Hmm terdengar standar tapi sepertinya boleh jg kkk aku jadi bisa menggunakan koleksi terbaruku fufufu

Baiklah aku akan bersiap dari sekarang kalau begitu karena aku sudah meminta Taekwoon untuk pulang lebih cepat malam ini hihihi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja manis berkulit gelap melangkah riang menuju dapur yang ada di rumahnya. Beranjak mendekati kulkas besar yang ada disana lalu mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak makan malam spesial yang ia janjikan untuk suami tercinta.

Setelah bahan-bahan yang diinginkan terkumpul, namja manis yang biassa di panggil Hakyeon itu mulai memasak beberapa makanan kesukaan Taekwoon sang suami.

Sambil tidak berhenti mengukir senyum dan bernyanyi kecil, namja manis itu meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya. Sesekali membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam kkk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang. Hakyeon-ah, kau dimana?" tanya seprang namja tampan bernama Jung Taekwoon yang ternyata baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

"Aku di ruang makan, Taekwoonie! Kemarilah, makan malam sudah siap!" teriak namja yang sejak tadi dicari oleh Taekwoon.

Namja tampan itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan tempat sang istri sedang berkutat dengan alat makan dan hasil masakannya.

"Hei, kenapa tak menyambutku di depan?" tanya Taekwoon sambil memeluk pinggang Hakyeon dan memberikan kecupan di pelipis namja manis itu.

"Mianhae, Taekwoonie. Aku terlalu sibuk menyiapkan semua ini untukmu hihi sekarang kita makan dulu. Nanti akan kuberikan dessert spesial untukmu kkk"ucap namja manis itu sambil membalas memberikan kecupan sekilas di bibir namja tampan suaminya itu.

Setelah memberikan satu kecupan lagi untuk Taekwoon, mereka mendudukkan diri di kursi dan mulai menyantap makan malam yang sudah siap.

Makan malam tak pernah sepi bagi mereka. Dengan segala cerita yang terlontar dari bibir menggoda Hakyeon selalu sukses membuat Taekwoon mengeluarkan sisi cerianya yang tidak akan pernah di lihat oleh orang lain, bahkan keluarganya pun jarang melihat sisinya yang seperti itu. Hanya saat bersama Hakyeon saja dia bisa menjadi seperti itu.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Hakyeon mulai membereskan peralatan makan dan meninggalkannya di tempat cuci begitu saja. Biarlah besok Ahjumma Kim saja yang membersihkannya.

"Siap untuk dessertmu, tuan tampan?" tanya Hakyeon yang sekarang mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Taekwoon sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher namja tampan itu.

"Hmm tentu saja. Apa dessert untuk malam spesial ini, eum?" balas tanya Taekwoon sambil mengusap lembut pinggang ramping sang istri.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kamar sekarang. Dessert spesial untukmu ada disana kkk" ujar Hakyeon sambil terkikik geli.

Taekwoon yang sedikitnya bisa menebak apa yang akan diberikan sang istri hanya mengikuti sang istri yang kini menariknya menuju kamar mereka dengan smirk terkembang diwajah tampannya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Hakyeon meminta Taekwoon menunggu di tempat tidur sementara ia sendiri beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit berada di kamar mandi, akhirnya namja manis itu keluar dengan penampilan yang membuat Taekwoon meneguk liurnya sendiri.

"Hakyeon-ah..." suara Taekwoon terdengar serak setelah melihat penampilan Hakyeon.

Rambut yang di buat terkesan acak-acakan, choker yang melekat di leher jenjangnya, pakaian super tipis sedikit kebesaran yang membalut hanya bagian tubuh atasnya dan memperlihatkan sedikit bagian pundaknya, bagian privatnya yang hanya di tutupi selembar kain tipis serupa lingerie, dan wajah yang terlihat menggoda, mata sayu juga bibir merahnya yang basah dan sedikit bengkak karena namja manis itu menggigit dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Siapa yang tidak akan langsung tergoda dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu? Terutama Taekwoon yang bisa dibilang mesum kalau sudah berhadapan dengan tubuh sang istri. Tak perlu tambahan aksesoris seperti bando kucing dan sebagainya yang bisa di gunakan orang lain yang ingin menggoda pasangannya. Hanya seperti itu saja sudah membuat Taekwoon semakin tergoda dengan tubuh ramping nan mulus milik istrinya.

Dengan perlahan Hakyeon melangkah mendekati Taekwoon yang memandangnya dengan tajam sambil mengeraskan rahangnya. Hakyeon tahu ia berhasil memancing Taekwoon.

"Bagaimana? Suka dengan dessert anda malam ini, tuan?" tanya Hakyeon. Tangannya bergerak memberikan sentuhan menggoda di leher Taekwoon kemudian beralih ke dada namja tampan itu.

"Ya, aku sangat suka dan sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmatinya." Ucap Taekwoon dengan suara yang terdenagr semakin serak karena menahan nafsunya.

"Benarkah, tuan? Bagaimana dengan sedikit tambahan topping agar terasa lebih nikmat?" ujar Hakyeon yang melangkah mundur sambil melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dia kenakan. Namja manis itu lalu berhenti dihadapan kulkas kecil yang ada di kamar mereka lalu mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan beberapa buah cherry merah lalu kembali mendekati Taekwoon.

"Bagaimana dengan tambahan cream dan cherry?" tanya Hakyeon yang kemudian mulai mengoleskan krim dingin itu di atas nipplesnya dengan perlahan setelah meletakkan mangkuk kecil berisi beberapa buah cherry di meja nakas.

"Ssshh mhhh~~" desisnya saat merasakan sensasi dingin yang hinggap di kulitnya saat tersentuh cream yang di oleskannya sendiri.

Namja manis itu kemudian mengoleskan cream tadi ke bagian perut juga bagian privatnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak tertutup apapun, menimbulan sensasi dingin lain yang membuatnya melenguh.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan acara mengoles cream di tubuhnya, Hakyeon mengambil sebuah cherry, menjepit cherry merah itu di sela bibirnya kemudian merangkak mendekati Taekwoon yang sudah duduk bersandar pada night stand ranjang besar itu.

"Dessert spesial sudah siap, tuan. Silahkan di nikmati mhhh~" ucap Hakyeon setelah menyingkirkan cherry di bibirnya untuk sementara(?) di iringi dengan lenguhan karena saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan Taekwoon, ekor kucing yang berada di dalam lubangnya bergerak menusuk.

"Hmm dessert yang sangat nikmst sepertinya. Darimana aku harus memulai?" ujar Taekwoon sambil mulai menjilat cream yang ada di leher Hakyeon.

"Nghhh hnggg~" lenguh Hakyeon merasakan jilatan Taekwoon di leher jenjangnya.

Merasa terganggu dengan cherry yang menghalanginya untuk mendengar desahan sang istri, Taekwoon beranjak menuju bibir menggoda milik namjaNya itu. Di lumatnya bibir manis nan menggoda itu, dilahapnya cherry yang menghalangi pekerjaan bibir dan lidahnya.

Setelah menyingkirkan cherry yang mengganggu, Taekwoon mulai melumat bibir manis itu dengan kasar. Di hisapnya bibir itu bergantian atas bawah.

"Asshh nghh hmphhh..." lenguh Hakyeon saat lidah Taekwoon berhasil menelusup ke dalam mulutnya dan menjelajah isi gua hangat itu.

Setelah merasa cukup menikmati bibir sang istri, Taekwoon beralih memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher Hakyeon. Sesekali menghisap dan mengigitnya, memberikan tanda bahwa namja manis itu adalah miliknya.

"Ahhhh Taekwoonhhh~~" desah Hakyeon saat Taekwoon beralih kenipplenya yang sudah menegang.

Namja tampan itu menjilat dan menghisap nipplesnya bergantian. Membuat kedua benda mungil itu semakin menegang. Setelah puas menikmati cream yang menutupi nipple Hakyeon, Taekwoon melanjutkan kegiatannya menjilat cream di perut Hakyeon dan sampailah namja tampan itu di bagian privay Hakyeon yang masih berlumur cream.

"AAHHHH..." lenguhan keras Hakyeon terdengar saat Taekwoon langsung melahap juniornya sekaligus.

Namja tampan itu kemudian menjilat dan menghisap junior yang tak seberapa besar itu, membuat junior namja manis itu semakin tegang, menikmati rasa cream yang bercampur dengan cairan precum Hakyeon.

"Hmmm rasanya jadi semakin manis, sayang." Ucap Taekwoon yang kini beralih kembali mengulum bibir Hakyeon.

"Nghhh shhh ahmmhhh.." desah Hakyeon tertahan saat merasakan tangan kokoh Taekwoon mengurut juniornya yang semakin menegang, di tambah dengan bibir namja tampan itu yang tidak berhenti melumat dan menghisap bibirnya.

Tangan Hakyeon yang bebas tentu tidak diam saja. Tangan namja manis itu beralih membuka semua kancing kemeja milik Taekwoon juga celana namja tampan itu. Taekwoon yang masih menikmati bibir manis Hakyeon hanya bergerak sedikit untuk membantu Hakyeon melepaskan semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama naked sekarang.

Jemari kurus milik Hakyeon mulai menelusuri tiap jengkal kulit Taekwoon yang bisa ia gapai. Memberikan remasan di tengkuk namja tampan itu ketika Taekwoon memberikan gigitan dan hisapan di lehernya yang sensitif.

"Ssshh ahhhh Taekwoonhhh mhhh~~" desah Hakyeon saat lidah Taekwoon menyentuh nipple kirinya yang menegang.

Sementara tangan Taekwoon yang terbebas memainkan nipple kanan Hakyeon yang memganggur. Sebelah tangannya lagi turun memberikan usapan lembut nan menggoda di paha dalam Hakyeon.

"Ohhhh Taekwoonhhh ssshhh ahhhh p-pleaseee~" desahan Hakyeon kembali terdengar saat jari-jari panjang Taekwoon menelusup ke dalam lubangnya yang masih terdapat dildo berbentuk ekor kucing.

Tanpa mengeluarkan dildo itu terlebih dahulu, Taekwoon menambahkan dua jari sekaligus kedalam lubang Hakyeon. Membuat lubang itu terasa penuh oleh dildo dan tiga jari Taekwoon, meskipun tidak akan sepenuh saat junior Taekwoon yang memasukinya.

Taekwoon mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya, mencoba menemukan titik kenikmatan milik Hakyeon yang sebenarnya sudah sangat di hapalnya.

"Bagaimana, sayang? Apakah kau menikmatinya?" tanya Taekwoon yang kini juga memberikan tanda di tubuh Hakyeon yang dirasanya masih terlalu bersih dari tanda cintanya.

"Aaaahhh shhhh jeballhh sshhh jangan berhenti Taekwoonhhh AAHHH" ucap Hakyeon yang berujung lenguhan keras, menandakan Taekwoon sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan namja manis di bawahnya itu.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Taekwoon menarik ketiga jarinya bersamaan dengan dildo yang menurutnya telah lancang bersarang di lubang istrinya yang manis nan menggoda itu, menimbulkan sedikit ringisan dari bibir Hakyeon.

"Aku akan langsung masuk, sayang. Aku benar-benar sudah sangat ingin menikmati lubang sempit dan panas milikmu, dessertku yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Taekwoon dengan dirty talknya yang kini telah berada di tengah-tengah kaki Hakyeon yang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan lubangnya yang sudah berkedut minta diisi.

"Aaahhh shhh please Taekwoonhh ahhh jangan berhenti sampai kau merasa kenyang dengan dessertmu sshhh" ujar Hakyeon membalas dirty talk Taekwoon.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Bahkan jika kau yang meminta pun aku tak akan berhenti" ucap Taekwoon dengan smirk yang menghiasi bibirnya.

JLEBB

"AAAKKKHHHHH TAEKWOONNHHH" teriak Hakyeon antara merasa sakit dan nikmat sekaligus ketika junior Taekwoon yang besar itu memasukinya sekaligus dan langsung menumbuk prostatnya, membuatnya mengalami orgasme seketika.

"Ughh so tight, Hakyeon. Ssshh kau nakal, sayang. Aku bahkan belum memulai tapi kau sudah orgasme lebih dulu." Ujar Taekwoon. Lubang Hakyeon yang semakin menjepit juniornya saat namja manis itu mengalami orgaasme membuatnya menggeram penuh nafsu.

Tanpa menunggu Hakyeon menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya, Taekwoon mulai menggerakkan junir besarnya maju mundur di lubang sempit itu.

"Aaahhh ohhh Taekwoonhhh shhh ahhh yahhh"

"Ohhh Hakyeon, kau benar-benar nikmat. Ssshh ahhhh lubangmu terus menghisap juniorku, sayang sshhh ughhhh" ujar Taekwoon di tengah kegiatannya menggenjot lubang Hakyeon yang menjadi candu baginya.

"AAHHH ahhh Taekwoonhhh di-sanahhh ahhh lagihh ohhh Taekwoonhhh" desah Hakyeon keras ketika ujung benda tumpul yang sedang menggenjot lubangnya kembali menumbuk prostatnya.

Taekwoon yang mendengar permintaan Hakyeon semakin semangat menggenjot lubang sempit itu, terus menumbuk prostat namja manis itu, membuat Hakyeon mendesah semakin keras.

Taekwoon merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian kembali melumat dan menghisap nipple mungil milik Hakyeon bergantian. Membuat namja manis itu berteriak merasakan kenikmatan yang di hasilkan dari perbuatan Taekwoon.

"Aaahhh Taekwoonnnhhh ahhhh sshhh terushhh ahhh" desah Hakyeon saat Taekwoon berulang kali menumbuk prostatnya di tambah dengan nipplesnya yang di hisap dengan kuat.

"Ughhhh sshhh ketat sekali, sayanghh ahhh ssshhh" ucap Taekwon di tengah desahannya sambil menambah tempo genjotannya di lubang Hakyeon.

"Aahhh sshhh ohhh Taekwoonhh a-aku mauhhh AAAHHHHHH" teriak Hakyeon di tengah desahannya saat dirinya kembali mendapatkan orgasmenya.

"Ughhh so tightthh" geram Taekwoon saat merasakan juniornya semakin di jepit.

Tanpa membiarkan Hakyeon istirahat setelah orgasmenya yang kedua, Taekwoon mengubah posisi Hakyeon untuk menungging tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Aahh sshhh..." lenguh Hakyeon yang merasakan junior Taerkwoon semakin menusuk lubangnya dengan posisinya saat ini.

Taekwoon kemudian kembali menggenjot lubang Hakyeon dengan cepat dan kuat. Membuat tubuh namja di bawahnya tersentak-sentak.

"AHHHHH! AHHHH TAEKWOONHHH OHHH" teriakan keras Hakyeon semakin menggema di dalam kamar kedap suara itu saat junior Taekwoon menumbuk prostatnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Argghh fuck! Kau ketat sekali, Hakyeonhh ahhh lubangmu semakin menghisap juniorku dengan posisi seperti ini ohhh ini sungguh nikmat, sayanghh" ujar Taekwoon.

"Aaahhh hhhh ssshhh Taekwoonhh shhh ohhh AAAHHHH" kembali terdengar teriakan nikmat Hakyeon saat mendapatkan orgasmenya yang ketiga.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, Taekwoon kembali mengubah posisi mereka. Kali ini Taekwoon berdiri bersandar pada dinding, menghadap pada kaca besar di depan lemari pakaian mereka dengan wajah Hakyeon yang juga menghadap kaca.

"Lihat kedepan, sayang. Lihatlah betapa menggodanya dirimu. Dan semuanya hanya milikku, sayang. Hanya MILIKKU." Ucap Taekwoon yang tetap memaju mundurkan juniornya perlahan di akhiri dengan hentakan kuat di lubang Hakyeon yang kembali mengenai prostatnya.

"AAAHHHH TAEKWOONNHHHH" teriak Hakyeon yang kembali orgasme bahkan tanpa Taekwoon menyentuh juniornya. Hanya dengan kata-kata Taekwoon dan melihat keadaan mereka saat ini di cermin dihadapannya, membuat Hakyeon kembali mendapatkan orgasmenya.

Tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikit pun, Taekwoon kembali menggenjot lubang sempit Hakyeon. Kembali menimbulkan desahan keras dari namja manis itu.

"Aaahhh ahhh hhhh ahh Taekwoonhhhh shhhh ahhh hhhh" desahan Hakyeon semakin terdengar erotis.

Ditambah lagi dengan namja itu melihat bayangannya dengan Taekwoon yang tengah bercinta. Melihat sendiri bagaimana junior Taekwoon yang besar itu keluar masuk di lubang sempitnya membuat libido Hakyeon semakin naik, sama seperti Taekwoon yang kini semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Mengejar orgasmenya sendiri yang kini hampir tiba.

"Ohhh ahhh sshhh T-taekwoonnhh ahhh a-aku mauhh aaahhh sshhh" ujar Hakyeon di tengah desahannya saat merasa kalau dia akan mencapai orgasme kembali.

"Ughhh ssshh bersa-mahh sayanghh ahhh sshhh" Taekwoon semakin menambah tempo genjotannya, hingga...

"TAEKWOONNN/HAKYEONNNN"

Keduanya akhirnya mencapai orgasme bersama, orgasme yang dirasa lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Dengan perlahan Taekwoon membawa tubuh mereka kembali ke tempat tidur yang sudah berantakan. Perlahan di baringkannya tubuh Hakyeon yang lemas setelah orgasmenya baru saja. Kemudian Taekwoon membaringkan dirinya di samping namja manis yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya walaupun tidak tertidur.

"Gomawo untuk hadiahnya malam ini, Hakyeon. Sebenarnya tanpa hadiah seperti ini pun aku sudah bahagia karena bisa menghabiskan hari ulangtahunku dengan orang yang kucintai." Ucap Taekwwoon sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di wajah dan bibir Hakyeon.

"Umm aku tahu itu. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberikanmu hadiah yang lebih spesial saja untuk ulangtahunmu kali ini." Ujar Hakyeon sambil memeluk namja tampan dihadapannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan malam ini juga kegiatan mereka setelah itu sampai beberapa saat lalu.

"Hmmmm karena ini masih hari ulangtahunku, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi sampai besok? Kebetulan aku tidak harus datang ke kantor besok karena Appa yang akan mengurusnya, hitung-hitung hadiah ulangtahun untukku katanya." Ucap Taekwoon dengan smirk yang mengembang di bibirnya melihat reaksi Hakyeon yang membelalakkan matanya.

"M-mwo? T-tapi aku lelah, Woonie~~~" rajuk Hakyeon.

"Tidak ada penolakan, sayang~~~ nikmati saja" ucap Taekwoon yang sudah kembali berada di atas Hakyeon dan bersiap memasuki lubang sempit milik sang istri lagi.

"AAAHHHH AAHHH TAEKWONNHHH AHHHH"

Dan terdengar kembali jeritan nikmat Hakyeon dan desahan yang kembali memenuhi kamar luas itu.

Mari kita biarkan Taekwoon menikmati hadiah spesialnya hingga besok. Doakan saja semoga Hakyeon masih bisa bangun dari tempat tidur besok ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO COMMENTTTTTTTT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Utk penampilan hakyeon dgn kemeja dan choker, bayangin aja dia di mv Chained Up, dgn ukuran kemeja yang lebih besar dan tipis.**

 **Utk Taekwoon, silahkan gunakan imajinasi masing", mana penampilan Taekwoon yang paling hot selama ini menurut kalian hahahahaha**

 **Dan...**

 **SAENGIL CHUKKAE JUNG TAEKWOON! YOU'RE SO DAMN HOT AT CHAINED UP MV, DARL! GYAAAAAA**

 **LAST, REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
